


We will never be friends

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Serena and Edward have to move to a new house next door to Bernie. Serena and Bernie don't get off to a great start. In fact they hate each other. But they are thrown together by cirumstances beyond there control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Serena didn't want to move to Lime Grove. It was a nice estate. But she thought it was a step down to the luxury that she was used to. As she got out of her Audi convertible. She looked around she saw a young boy who looked about 4 years old playing with a football on a driveway. He kicked the ball and it landed in Serena's car.  
"Hey you little sod watch what your doing." She shouted as she took the ball off her back seat and walked to the gates.  
"Please lady can I have my ball back please. The little boy said shyly.  
"No you can't you could have damaged my car with it."  
"It was an accident I'm sorry."  
"Serena give the young lad his ball back. That might be our kid in a few years time." Edward said as he put his hands on Serena's small baby bump and kissed her on the lips.  
"OK just keep it in your yard alright."  
"Thanks lady." He said as she ran into the house.  
"That wasn't so bad was it."  
"Something tells me I am going to hate living round here." Serena sighed.  
"It's just till we get things up and running properly then we can move back into our house."  
"They better not ruin my house."  
"They won't the people that are renting it are respectable people."  
"Even respectable people can be dirty gits Edward. I dread to think what colour the swimming pool water will be when we get back."  
"Stop worrying stress isn't good for the baby."  
"Shut up Edward and let's just go inside." Serena said as they walked through the gates. 

"EXCUSE ME. Bernie shouted as she got to there gates.  
"Hello can we help you."  
"No you can't but she can."  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Who do you think you are taking my boys football off him."  
"He kicked it in my car. It's a good job the top was down."  
"Is there any damage done to your precious car."  
"No but that's not the."  
"Right then no harm done. Bernie said as she cut Serena off mid sentence.  
"Have you quite finished."  
"Stay away from my son."  
"It would be my pleasure."  
"You really are something else, aren't you. I pity your child when it's born."  
"How dare you." Serena said as she lunged forward but Edward pulled her back.  
"Leave it Serena. I think you've said enough."  
"You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of your way and we'll get along just fine Serena." Bernie said sarcastically as she turned and walked away.  
"Leave it." Edward said as Serena went to go after her again. "Come on, let's go inside. 

"Hi love." Marcus said as she put his arms around Bernie’s waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hi babes how was your day."  
"Good good. I see we have new neighbours finally."  
"Don't talk to me about the neighbours."  
"Why not."  
"Mummy shouted at her." Declan said.  
"Bernie."  
"Don't Bernie me she is a stuck up cow. She took Dec's ball off him."  
"Why did she take your ball off you mate."  
"I kicked it too high and it landed in her car daddy."  
"Your going to have to be more careful buddy."  
"She only gave me it back when her husband told her to."  
"Right and he's alright then is he the husband."  
"He seems the nicest out of the two that's for sure. Anyway enough about that stuck up mate. What you fancy for tea."  
"Let's go out for tea shall we. Let someone else do the washing up."  
"That sound good." Bernie said as she kissed Marcus.  
"Come on Dec get your trainers on." 

"That's her look."Bernie said as they came out of the house and saw Serena putting the roof up on her car.  
"She looks alright to me."  
"Looks can be deceptive you havent spoke with her yet."  
"Hello my wife said we had new neighbours. I'm Marcus." He said as he held out his hand for Serena to shake. Which she accepted with a smile.  
"Serena nice to meet you ah hello darling. This is my husband Edward. Edward this is Marcus."  
"Good to meet you Marcus." Edward smiled as they shook hands.  
You too. We should go for. A beer sometime. "  
"Yes that would be great."  
"I'm sorry I kicked my ball into your car lady." Declan said.  
"Just be more careful next time."  
"I will."  
"We better go love." Bernie said.  
"Yes sure. It was lovely to meet you both."  
"You too."  
"Welcome to the neighbourhood." Marcus said as they walked away to get in the car. "I think you have got her all wrong love she seems lovely."  
"Lovely you have got to be kidding me."  
"Just give her a chance. You never know you and her could end up being the best of friends."  
"Me and her best friends that's the best laugh I have had all day." Best friends my arse but I think I am going to enjoy having more arguments with her though Bernie chuckled to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Right love I'm off to work try not to have any arguments with the new neighbours while I'm gone." Marcus said as she grabbed his bag and kiss Bernie.  
"I won't as long as the stuck up cow stays out of my way."  
"Just try not to cause any bloodshed."  
"I won't. Declan daddy's going to work now."  
"Bye daddy." He said as she ran to Marcus.  
"Bye mate have a good day at nursery. Bye darling love you."  
"Love you too. Oh Marcus don't forget we have got antenatal clinic at 2.15pm."  
"I'll be there." Marcus said as he left the house.  
"Come on you out your shoes on and let's get you to nursery. Bernie said as Declan stood in front of her and lent on her shoulders while she put his shoes on." Come in, let's go."

"Morning Lady." Declan said to Serena as they walked up to the car.  
"Hello, no football today." Bernie could swear she saw a little smiled on Serena's face.  
"No I'm going to nursery. Where are you going."  
"To work."  
"Have a nice day Lady."  
"You too Sir." She has she smiled again Bernie thought to herself but as she looked up at Bernie the scowled as she got into her car.  
"Come on jump in."  
"I like that Lady mummy." Declan said as Bernie got in the car.  
"You must be the only one that does son."  
"Don't you like her."  
"No I don't she is horrible."  
"I think she's pretty."  
"I must take you for your eyes testing mate."  
"My eyes are fine mummy." Bernie laughed as she pulled up at the nursery. 

Bernie sat in the reception at the clinic waiting for Marcus to show his face. She kept looking at her watch. Oh for the love of god she thought as she saw Serena walked to the reception desk.  
"We really must stop meeting like this." Bernie smirked as Serena walked over and sat down.  
"We really must."  
"You waiting for your husband too."  
"Nothing gets past you does it. You could give Miss Marple a run for her money."  
"You could give Anne Robinson a run for her money. You with your bitchyness."  
"Who do you think your calling a bitch."  
"If the cap fits darling."  
"I'm not your darling."  
"Thank god for that."  
"Ladies please could you keep your voices or I am going to have to ask you to leave." The receptionist said.  
"I'm not going anywhere I'm waiting to see the midwife." Serena huffed as she sat down.  
"Me too."  
"Give me strength." She said as she walked back to the desk.

"About time where have you been." Bernie said as Marcus sat down beside her.  
"My meeting ran over darling I'm sorry."  
"Thanks to you been late I've had to put up with Cruela De Vile over there."  
"I heard that." Serena said as she looked accoss at Bernie.  
"You were ment to. I have never met a more infuriating and vile women in all my life."  
"Well I guess we all can't be miss perfect can we."  
"Serena that's enough. Just sit down and be quiet." Edward said.  
"That goes for you too. Marcus said as he nudged Bernie.  
It's a good job we are both pregnant because if we weren't I would hit her one in her smug lface before now Bernie thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie and Marcus walked out of the hospital clutching there scan photo. Bernie was still banging on about Serena.  
"And another thing if she is so rich, why is she having her baby on the NHS and not in some fancy hospital like The Portland or something.  
"For God's sake Bernie please this is meant to be a happy moment for us. Look that's our little girl." Marcus said as he opened the envelope and took out the picture. "I can't wait to meet her can you."  
"No I can't. Oh come on let's go Posh and Becks are on there way over." Bernie groaned as Marcus opened the car door for her. 

"Edward how has it gone in there."  
"Marcus don't encourage them let's just go."  
"Shush."  
"It's gone great both babies are growing nicely."  
"Your expecting twins." Bernie said shocked.  
"That's right one of each." Edward smiled as he rubbed Serena's tummy.  
"Can we just go Edward am shattered." Serena said as she put her arm into Edwards.  
"Are you alright love."  
"Yes for christ sake I just want to go home." Serena snapped.  
"Is there any need to speak to him like that. He was only asking if you were OK."  
"What the hell has it got to do with you how I speak to my husband."  
"Keep talking to him like that and he won't be your husband for much longer." Bernie said.  
"I will speak to him how I like."  
"You really are a special kind of human aren't you."  
"What do you mean by that."  
"Think about it darling."  
"I've told you before I'm not your darling."  
"Let's put it this way if I was that way inclined there is no way you would be my type."  
Come on Edward I don't have to listen to this."  
"Shame I was just starting to enjoy myself."  
"EDWARD."  
"Sorry guys." 

"What you saying sorry to them for." Serena said as they walked to the car. "We don't have anything to apologise to them for. That cow started it."  
"Can't you and Bernie just try to get on please. You are both in the same boat here. You should be helping each other through your pregnancies."  
"I wouldn't help her if she was the only pregnant woman left on this earth."  
"Why do you dislike her so much."  
"I don't need a reason she just winds me up. Just because you and Marcus get on doesn't mean we ever will. Everytime I see her I just can't help but say something cruel to her. It's the only reason I have for getting out of bed since we moved to that godforsaken house."  
"It's a nice house Serena."  
"But it's not my house and it never will be. Now just drive will you?" Serena moaned as she turned and looked out of the window. 

“Mummy what are we having. "Declan shouted as he got out the car and ran to Bernie.  
"What was it you said you wanted."  
"A little Sister."  
"Good because that's what we're having."  
"Really."  
"Really is that good."  
"Yes mummy." Declan said as he hugged Bernie. As they walked up the path to the front door Decan saw Serena looking out of her window. He waved at her and she waved and smiled back. Bernie look at her but Serena just smirked and moved away from the window.  
"You should invite her round for a cuppa do you can get to know each other better." Marcus said as got in the house.  
"What makes you think I want to get to know her better. She is a royal pain in the arse."  
"It just makes it awkward for me and Edward we get along great."  
"I know you do. But me and Miss High and Mighty Campbell are never going to get along. And quite frankly if I never saw her again it wouldn't bother me one bit." 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Serena was sitting in the yard when he heard Declan playing next door.  
"Make sure you keep that ball on your side today." She said as she looked over the fence.  
"I will. What are you doing."  
"Nothing I'm just enjoying the sun. Are you not going to nursery today."  
"It's Saturday silly."  
"Course it is."  
"Are you on your own."  
"Yes my husband has had to work today."  
"Daddy has too." We are alone. Why don't you come round here with us. "  
"I don't think so but thank you."  
"You and my mummy don't like each other do you."  
"That obvious is it."  
"Yes. She calls you the Queen of Sheba."  
"Does she now."  
"Don't say I told you.  
"My lips are sealed." She smiled.  
"I like you though."  
"I like you too."  
"Declan lunch is ready." Bernie shouted from the back door.  
"You better go."  
"See you later."  
"Bye sweetie." Serena said as she rubbed her stomach while she watched Declan walk back into the house. 

"What have you been talking to lady muck about." Bernie said as he little sat down at the table.  
"She was just been nice to me."  
"Cruella doesn't do nice."  
"Why don't you like her mummy."  
"Because she thinks she is better than everyone else. Plus she doesn't like me either."  
"She likes me she told me."  
"Well your highly honoured I must say. Just watch yourself with her."  
"Why."  
"Cause I said so now eat your dinner please." 

"Hi love." Marcus said as he came in the front door. "That looks good." he said as she pinched one of Declan's chips.  
"Get off daddy."  
"Do you want me to make you something."  
"Do am good thanks. Actually, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to kick off."  
"That depends."  
"On what."  
"Just spit it out Marcus."  
"Me and Edward have just been talking out and we think it's about time you and Serena made peace."  
"And how are we going to do that."  
"I have er sort of invited them round for dinner tonight."  
"I hope your joking."  
"No we are fed up of the name calling and the nastiness aren't we Dec."  
"Yes."  
"Doesn't look like I have much choice does it." 

"YOU'VE DONE WHAT." Serena shouted as Edward told them about their plans for the night. "You seriously think I am going to go round there and eat her food. She'll probably poison me."  
"Don't be stupid. Look it's time you bury the hatchet."  
"Oh I love to bury the hatchet preferably in her back."  
"Serena stop it. Me and Marcus are sick of this atmosphere."  
"You and Marcus since when did you become such good friends."  
"We just get along that's all. And we want you both to get too."  
"You haven't got a cat in hells chance. I would rather eat dinner with Hannibal Lecter then with her."  
"Serena grow up."  
"Grow up me grow up  
Do you know what she calls huh."  
"What does she call you."  
"The Queen of bloody Sheba." She said as Edward started to laugh. "It's not funny Edward."  
"Just do this for me please." He said as she wrapped his arms the best he could around her growing bump.  
"Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it."  
"Thank you gorgeous. I'll go tell Marcus we're on."  
This is all i frigging need spending a whole night in her company. Actually this could be fun Serena thought to herself. </


	5. Chapter 5

"You look gorgeous." Edward said as he came into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist. And started to kiss her neck tenderly.  
"Let's just not go next door tonight. We could always stay in. I will make it worth your while." She said as she turned to face Edward.  
"Nice try sweetheart were going. You two have to try and get along."  
"Why do we there only our neighbours for christ sake. The only nice person in that house is little Declan."  
"Serena please. Best behaviour tonight. Can you do for me please."  
"Oh alright let's just get this over with shall we." Serena sighed as they walked downstairs and went out of the door. 

"You ready." Edward said as they stood on the doorstep.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Best behaviour Serena I meant it."  
"OK ok stop going on will you. I will be as good as gold I promise." She said sarcastically.  
"Cause you will." Edward said as he pressed the doorbell.  
"It's showtime." Serena laughed as the door opened.  
"Serena, Edward lovely to see you come in." Marcus said as he answered the door.  
"Thank you." Edward said as they walked into the house. "Something smells good in here."  
"Come through to the lounge. Bernie our guests are here."  
"For fuck sake. Bernie said to herself as she dried her hands on the teatowel." Hi dinner won't be long."  
"Right who what's a drink."  
"Something tells me I'm going to need one." Serena muttered quietly to herself. 

"What can I get you."  
"Beer for me please Serena a soft drink."  
"Like hell a large Shiraz please."  
"Serena think of the babies."  
"For God's sake Edward one won't hurt me."  
"Right i'll just go get the drinks  
Please sit yourself down make yourselfs comfy."  
"I'll give you a hand." Bernie said as she followed Marcus into the kitchen.  
"I am going to kill that woman before the night is over I can feel it in my water."  
"Bernie shush she might hear you."  
"I couldn't give a shit if she does. Everytime I see her I just want to smack her in the mouth."  
"Yes cause that will help the situation won't it."  
"Probably not it will make me feel a whole lot better."  
"Just behave. Come on let's take these drinks in." 

"You have the place looking nice you two don't they Serena."  
"It's not to my taste but each to their own." She said as she took a sip of her wine.  
"What is your problem."  
"Bernie please."  
"I don't have a problem."  
"Like hell you don't."  
"Ladies could we just have a nice evening without all the bitching and backstabbing please."  
"Fine by me."  
"Do I have a choice." Serena said.  
"Right I'm off outside for a cigarette ." Marcus said as she picked up his cigarette packed up off the table.  
"I think I'll join you."  
"Edward leave me with her." Serana whispered.  
"You'll be fine just play nicely." He said as they walked out the room.  
"This is never going to work Edward." Marcus said as they got outside."Here do you want one of my cigarettes."  
"I haven't come out here with you for a cigarette. Come here." Edward said as he pulled Marcus closer to him and kissed him passionately. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've been wanting to that ever since I walked in the door. "Edward said as they came up for air.  
"Me too. I want you so much."  
"Didn't you get enough of me this morning."  
"I can never get enough of you." Marcus smiled as he started to unfasten Edwards trousers.  
"What you doing we can't do anything out here. Serena or Bernie could come out at anytime.  
"Spoilsport. Do you think you could get away tomorrow for a couple of hours."  
"I don't think so. Serena likes us to do stuff together on a Sunday."  
"Such as."  
"Just stuff."  
"Your not still sleeping with her are you."  
"No we haven't done anything since she found she was pregnant. What about you and Bernie."  
"The same. I hate the thought of having sex with her. Especially after making love to you. I love you Edward."  
"I love you too." Edward said as she leaned forward and kissed Marcus again. 

"How many cigarettes are you two having out here the whole box." Bernie shouted as she came to the back door as the two broke apart.  
"Sorry love we were just talking."  
"Dinner is ready now anyway."  
"I'll go get Serena then."  
"Thanks for that." Bernie snapped as Edward left the kitchen.  
"What."  
"Leaving me on my own with her. I had to get out of the room. Because I swear if she'd have made one more sarcastic comment I will have hit her."  
"Come on, let's eat." Marcus sighed as he helped Bernie plate up the meals. You could have cut the atmosphere in the dining room with a knife.  
"This is beautiful Bernie." Edward said, breaking the awkward silence. "Isn't it Serena."  
"It's alright."  
"Serena."  
"What." Serena smirked to herself. 

"So Serena what is it you do for a living." Marcus said.  
"I'm a Doctor."  
"You're a Doctor." Bernie said.  
"Why do you sound so shocked."  
"Well I can only imagine what your bedside manner is like."  
"What's that's supposed to mean."  
"What do you think I mean."  
"I'll have you know my bedside manner is impeccable. Thank you very much."  
"If you say so. I'm just glad your not my Doctor."  
"Your not the only one."  
"Can't you two just be nice to each for once." Edward snapped.  
"I think I'm far too nice to her already darling."  
"That's it I want you out of my house now." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"It would be my pleasure. Come on Edward."  
"Bernie please stop this."  
"No I want her out."  
"Edward come on." Serena snapped as they walked to the door.  
"Am sorry Edward.  
"Me too. Goodnight." Edward said as Serena pulled him out the door. 

"Are you happy now."  
I like how it's all my fault. That bitch started it I just carried it on." Serena said as they went upstairs and started to get undressed for bed .  
"One nice meal with our neighbours is all wanted and you couldn't even do that for me."  
"What's so special about them anyway. Why do you want to make such a good impression anyway. They are nothing to us."  
"Just forget it. I don't know why I married you sometimes."  
"Yes you do." Serena smirked as she walked over to him and put her hand down his boxer shorts.  
"Serena don't."  
"Don't want. Don't you want to make love to me."  
"You know I do."  
"Then why don't you stop talking and just fuck me."  
"Come here." Edward said as he pulled Serena's to him and kissed her. He took the rest of Serena's clothes off and she pulled down his underwear. "Lay on the bed." He smiled as Serena did as she was told.  
"Standing to attention already I see." Serena laughed as Edward got on the bed and spread her legs apart. He rubbed his penis over her clit a few times making Serena moan. "Edward don't tease me." Serena moaned with pleasure as Edward entered her. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh fuck." Edward moaned as he came. "I love you." he said breathlessly as he kissed Serena slowly.  
"I love you" Serena said as Edward laid down beside her. He pulled Serena to him so she was snuggled into his side. "I'm sorry about tonight." She said as she kissed his neck.  
"Forget about it."  
"It's just her she riles me up."  
"She doesn't does she you should have said." he sniggered.  
"Stop it. Look I know you and Marcus get on and that's great. But me and the Witch From Eastwick are never going to get on."  
"What is it about her that riles you up so much."  
"I don't know. It's just everytime I see her it's like a red rag to a bull."  
"Yes I've noticed that. You have to stop getting so riled up with her though.Think about these two in here."  
Edward said as he put his hand on Serena's stomach. 

"Did you feel that one just kicked."  
"Strangely enough I did yes." Serena smiled.  
"That felt amazing." he moved his head so it was resting on her stomach. "Hello you two. I'm your daddy. Me and mummy can't wait to meet you two. We love you so much." he kissed Serena's swollen stomach he looked up at her to see she was crying. "Hey what's wrong."  
"Nothing I'm just happy that's all."  
"Come here." He said as he held Serena in his arms.  
"I know I can be nasty to you sometimes and I shout quite a lot at you. But promise me you won't ever leave me Edward."  
"Look at me. I will never you. Your the love of my life Serena. I don't want no one else but you."  
"I love you, I know I don't show it sometimes but I do I love you a lot."  
"Me too." Edward said as he kissed Serena on the top head. I have to finish things with Marcus. I can't be without this woman he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

"Morning love do you want a cuppa." Bernie said as Marcus came down the next morning. Marcus didn't answer her he just kissed Declan on the cheek and made himself a cup of tea and walked into the lounge. "Are you are going to ignore me all day today. Like you ignored me all night after I after I kicked Katie Hopkins next door out."  
"For God's sake Bernie can you just with the name calling. It's getting beyond a joke now."  
"So it's my fault is it."  
"You started it. Serena was been lovely until you kicked off."  
"Lovely she doesn't know the meaning of the word. She is a nasty cow who thinks she is better than everyone else."  
"No she doesn't. I think she's nice."  
"Nice why don't you just say you fancy her. Cause that's what you mean isn't."  
"Look I won't deny that she is a very good looking woman but she isn't my type. You know I think you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet. That's why I married you."  
"I love you Marcus."  
"I love you too." Marcus said as he hugged Bernie. I can't carry on like this, he thought to himself. . I want to be with Edward. </


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning love do you want breakfast." Edward said as Serena came into the kitchen.  
"No thanks I haven't got time. I'll just have a coffee to take with me."  
"You should try and eat something love."  
"I'll grab something at work."  
"You should be take it easy not rushing about. Sit down and have a slice of toast at least.  
"I pregnant Edward I'm not ill. I'll be fine honestly." She said as she took the coffee from him. "I'll see you tonight."  
"I will cook tonight."  
"Your going to cook."  
"Yes I can cook thank you very much."  
"What you after."  
"I was thinking we could have a repeat performance of Saturday night."  
"Without the neighbours I hope."  
"Yes without the neighbours. I want to make love to you all night long." He said as he started kissing her neck.  
"Edward you have to stop or I will never get to work." Serena giggled. "Well carry this on tonight."  
"Promise."  
"I promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you see you tonight."  
"See you try not to be late."  
"I'll try bye." Serena said as she left the house. 

"Hello lady." Declan said as Serena opened her car door.  
"You know you can call me by my name you know."  
"Hello Serena."  
"Hello Declan." She smiled. " Are you off to nursery."  
"Yes where you going."  
"I'm going to work."  
"Mummy said you're a Doctor."  
"That's right I am."  
"So you help sick people."  
"I do, yes."  
"Declan come get in the car let Serena go to work." Bernie said as she opened the car door.  
"Bye Serena."  
"Bye Declan have a good day." Serena said as she waved and walked back to her car and drove off.  
"Right let's fasten you in little man."  
"Mummy can't you and Serena just been friends."  
"Never in a month of Sundays will that stuck up mare and me ever be friends. Right let's go get you to nursery. 

"Come in before anyone sees you." Edward said as he let Marcus in the house.  
"What time is Serena due back."  
"Not for hours yet. Look there's something I need to tell you."  
"Me too. You go first."  
"No you."  
"Well after the way that Bernie reacted on Saturday night it made it think. I don't love her anymore. I don’t want to be with her. I love you Edward. We should be together me and you.” Marcus said as she put him arms around Edwards waist and pulled him close.  
“Marcus i need to tell you something.”  
“Go on.”  
“On Saturday when we got back from yours me and Serena we erm we made love.”  
“You had sex with with her.” he said angrily.”  
“No Marcus i made love to her. Because im still very much in love with my wife.”  
“I don’t believe this after everything we said the other day. You said your in love with me.”  
“I am but im in love with her too.”  
“So what you saying that were over.”  
“No I can't give you up. But i can’t leave Serena either.”  
“So you get the best of both worlds.”  
“Well so do you. You get Bernie and me.”  
“I DON'T WANT BERNIE.” he shouted.  
“Keep your voice down she might hear you.”  
“I don’t care anymore Edward. I love you.” he said as tears started to fall.  
“I love you too.” Edward said as he kissed Marcus. The kiss became more passionate as Marcus began to unfasten Edward belt and unzipped his trousers. “Let's take this upstairs.” Edward said as he grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.  
When they got to into the bedroom the started ripping each others clothes off. Edward pushes Marcus down on the bed.  
“Yes oh yes.” Marcus moaned in pleasure as they started having sex.  
“This is why I could never leave you.” Edward moaned as he kissed him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Fuck me Harder please.”  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE.” Serena said as she opened the bedroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

“Serena it's not what it looks like” Edwars said as he jumped off of Marcus and scrambled to put his trousers on.  
“Not what it looks like are you taking the piss. . Just get dressed the pair of you.” She said as she stormed it the room.  
"SERENA WAIT." Edward shouted as she ran downstairs after her. "Serena please just listen to me." He said as he tried to reach out for her.   
"Don't fucking touch me. How dare you do this to me. I thought we were happy."   
"We are happy."   
"Then why I have just caught you shagging the bitch from next doors husband in our bed. The bed where on Saturday night you made love to me. Where you held me and told me you loved me." Serena said as tears started to fall down her face. 

"Serena." Marcus said as he came into the room.   
"And you how could you do that to your wife."   
"I wasn't thinking straight Serena."   
"Clearly. What about your little boy. You weren't thinking about him when you were sleeping with my husband were you?   
"I love my son."   
"And what about your wife Marcus. Do you love her."   
"I love Edward."   
"I didn't ask if you loved Edward. I asked if you love your wife. Do you remember her Marcus the women who gave birth to your son. And who is pregnant with your 2nd child."   
"No I don't. I have told you I love Edward.   
"Get out of my house. Before I sling you out."   
"I think you should go Marcus."   
"Yes fuck off Marcus. Go and tell your wife what you have been up to before I do." Marcus looked at Edward one more time before leaving the house.

"Feel free to follow him if you like." Serena said as she went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine.  
"I don't want to follow him. I want to stay with you." Serena poured herself a glass of wine and took a big gulp. "You shouldn't be drinking that. Think about our babies."   
"Me think about our babies. You wasn't thinking them when you were having sex with him WERE YOU." she shouted as she threw the bottle of wine at the kitchen wall. "Bloody hell I missed."   
"Jesus Serena that nearly hit me"   
"That was the plan." Serena said as she walked back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. With Edward following behind.   
"For Christ sake will you stop following me."   
"I just want you to talk to you. To explain."   
"This should be good."  
"Please Serena just listen."   
"What makes you think I want to hear what you have to say."   
"Because I need to get it off my chest."   
"Go on then Casanover I'm all ears." She said as she put her hands on the stomach. 

"Serena I never meant for this to happen."   
"That old chestnut. How long has it been going on."   
"About a year."   
"A year. All the time we were trying for a baby you were having an affair with him."   
"Am sorry."   
"That's why we moved in here is it. So you could see more of him."   
"That amongst other things yes."   
"So are you gay."   
"I don't know. I have always been attracted to men."  
"Then why did you marry me."   
"Because I wanted to be with you."   
"Is Marcus the only man you have ever slept with."  
"No." He said as he put his head down. "I slept with a man the night before our wedding."   
"What. I don't believe this." Serena said as she started pacing the room. "This just gets better and better. Why the hell did you do through with our wedding."   
"I've already said I wanted to be with you. I love you."   
"Load of bollocks. If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me."   
"It's only like you. You told me that you had slept with a woman before."   
"Yes I did sleep with a woman. But that was years ago, long before I met you. Not the night before our fucking wedding." Serena said as she headed for the front door.   
"Serena where are you going."   
"I'm going to tell her next door exactly what her husband and you have been up to. She has a right to know. No get out of my way."Serena pushed Edward away and went out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want." Bernie said as she opened the door.  
"We need to talk." Serena said as she took one step forward but Bernie stopped her.  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
"Well I have something I think you need to hear. Marcus get her to let us in."  
"Come through." Marcus said as she opened the door wider.  
"I thank you." Serena said as she slipped past them into the lounge.  
"Who do you think you are just waltzing in to my house."  
"Just shut up and listen.”  
“Don't tell me to shut up.”  
“Marcus do you want to tell her or shall I."  
"Serena please don't do this."  
"I will only say this once again. You tell her or I will."  
"Will someone just tell me what the fuck is going on." Bernie said as she looked at Serena and then back at Marcus.  
"Tell her Marcus."  
"Me and Edward were in love with each other."  
"Is this some kind of sick joke."  
"Oh it's no joke believe me. I caught the two of them in my bed."  
"And I bet you broke your neck to get round here and blab didn't you."  
"I thought you had a right to know." 

"Why would you do this to us Marcus." Bernie said as she started to cry.  
"We didn't mean for it to happen it just did." Edward said as he walked up to Bernie.  
"I was speaking to my husband not you." She snapped. "What about our son Marcus. Did you ever think about him how this will affect him."  
"I love my son you know I do. I will always be there for my son and my daughter."  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you see the kids after this."  
"You can't stop me from seeing my kids, just because I'm seeing a man."  
"It's got nothing to do with the fact that your seeing a man. It's because YOU CHEATED ON ME." Bernie shouted.  
"Bernie am begging you don't do this. Don't keep me away from my kids." 

"Mummy." Declan said as she came to lounge door rubbing his eyes. "Why you all shouting."  
"Go back to bed darling." Bernie said.  
"Come on little man let's get you back to bed." Serena said as she walked up to Declan.  
"Get away from my son. This is all your fault." Marcus said angrily as he grabbed Serena's arm roughly.  
"Don't you lay another finger on my wife. Don't you ever touch her again. " Edward said angrily as he grabbed a hold of Marcus and pushed him up against the wall.  
"Come on sweetheart. Why don't you going to show me your bedroom and all your toys."  
"Ok." Declan took Serena's hand as they went up upstairs. 

"I want you out of this house Marcus."  
"Where will I go."  
"I don't give shit where you go as long as you are far away from me."  
"And that goes for you too." Serena said as she came back into the lounge.  
"I'm not leaving you Serena I love you."  
"No you don't. If you loved me you would have done this Edward."  
"Marcus what are still doing just standing there. Go and pack your bags NOW."  
"We haven't got anywhere to go."  
"You should have thought about that before you cheated on us." Marcus sloped off upstairs to start packing.  
"Come on Edward. You can go and get packing as well. Move yourself. Serena snapped as she pushed him out the door." Are you going to be alright. "  
"I'll have to be won't I. Thanks for sorting Declan out before."  
"No problem. You know where I am if you need me."  
"Thank you Serena." Bernie smiled at her as she turned and left the house. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Serena and Edward got back round to their house. Serena stormed straight up the stairs.   
"Follow me Edward, don't just stand there looking pathetic." Serena said as he finally walked up behind her. Once they got into the bedroom Serena got a bag out of the wardrobe and threw it at Edward. "Pack."   
"I love you."   
"Stop saying you love me. When you clearly don't. In face just stop talking altogether. Get your bags pack and get out." She said as she started grabbing his things out of the wardrobe and chucking them onto the bed.   
"Alright I'll do it Serena. I'll go."   
"Good I'll be downstairs waiting."   
Fuck you've really screwed up this time Edward he thought to himself. 

"I'm all packed." Edward said as she came downstairs.   
"If you've left anything you will find them on the front garden."   
"Right I suppose that's it then."   
"Not quite. Keys please." She said as she held out her hand.   
"There."   
"Thank you. You can go now."   
"Will you let me know when your next scan is. I want to be there."   
"Sure."   
"Thanks. You won't stop me from seeing my kids will you."   
"No I wouldn't do that Edward."   
"Thank you. See you around."   
"Bye Edward." Serena said as she walked him to the door.   
"Bye Serena."   
"I hope you and Marcus are very happy together."   
"See you." Serena shut the door and slid down it to the floor sobbing. 

About an hour later Serena was laid on the sofa when the phone rang.   
"This better not be you Edward." She said out loud as she walked to the phone. "Hello." She snapped.   
"Serena it's me Bernie."   
"Sorry I thought you were Edward. Are you alright."   
"No not really. I'm just sat in the lounge wondering what the hell I'm going to do."   
"You and me both."   
"I was wondering I mean feel to say no if you don't want. But I was wondering if you wanted to come round here for a chat. I don't want to be on my own."   
"Of course I will. I'm in my pj's though. Do you mind."   
"No I'm in mine too."   
"Stick the kettle on I'll be round in two minutes.   
"OK see you soon." Bernie said as she put the phone. She is a nice woman after all. Something tells me I have got Serana all wrong Bernie thought to herself as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Come in." Bernie said as she answered the door to Serena.   
"Thanks."   
"How do you like your tea."   
"Strong no sugar please."   
"Go through to the lounge."   
"Cheers." Serena smiled as she went into the lounge and sat on the sofa.   
"There you go. Is that too strong."   
"No it's perfect. Sit yourself down." She said as she patted the sofa. "Is Declan still asleep."   
"Yes I haven't heard a peep out of him since you took him up to bed. Thanks for doing that by the way."   
"No problem. He's a nice kid."   
"He certainly likes you."   
"I'm glad someone does."   
"We haven't got off to the greatest of stars have we."   
"That's an understatement."   
"You are good with him though. I think you will make a great mum when your time comes."   
"Watch it that was nearly a compliment you gave me." She smiled. "You'll be thinking we're friends next."   
"I'd like us to be."   
"You would."   
"Yes I'd like us to start again."   
"So would I."   
"Besides I think we are going to need each other. Friends." Bernie said as she held out her hand.   
"Friends."


	12. Chapter 12

"How could I not know what was going on." Bernie said as she put her head into her hands.  
"Don't beat yourself up. I had no idea what they were up to either."  
"Oh god what how am I going to tell Declan where his dad is."  
"Don't tell him anything for the time being. Just say that he is away on business. At least till you get your head round all of this yourself."  
"I loves his dad so much."  
"And what I have seen Marcus loves him too."  
"He does."  
"Your not really going to stop him from seeing him are you."  
"I don't think so."  
"Good because it wouldn't be fair on Declan. Oops sorry about that my belly is rumbling."  
"You hungry."  
"Mmm I haven't eaten since lunch. Are you hungry."  
"I'm a bit peckish."  
"Do you fancy a takeaway."  
"Go on then why not."  
"Right let's have a look on the Just Eat App. What do you fancy. Chinese. Indian."  
"Do you know what I really fancy."  
"What."  
"A McDonald's."  
"McDonald's."  
"Yes I've been craving them all the time lately."  
"Right then McDonald's it is." Serena said as she put the order in. 

"I can't remember the last time I had a McDonald's." Serena said as they tucked into their meals and a bottle of red wine.  
"I don't usually like them but I have been craving them for the past few weeks."  
"Pregnancy gives people strange cravings."  
"Have you had any cravings."  
"Not for food no." Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.  
"For what when."  
"My sex drive has gone through the roof. Now I've got no man I will have to make do with my little friend in the bedside drawer."  
"You've got a vibrater." Bernie said as she nearly choked on her burger."  
"Yes haven't you."  
"No."  
"You don't know what your missing. Maybe you should get one."  
"Maybe I will. Can I ask you something."  
"Fire away."  
"Well neither of us had any idea that our husbands fancy men."  
"No."  
"Well I was wondering have you ever fancied a woman."  
"I find certain women attracted yes. I once slept with a woman."  
"You did."  
"Yes. It was a long time ago before I met Edward. He knew all about it. He even had the cheek to bring it up earlier."  
"How did you find it."  
"It was nice. I mean it's different but it was very good. I don't think I have ever come as quick with a man than what I came with her."  
"Seriously."  
"Yep. Have you never been with a woman."  
"Once but I was only 18. You know what it's like when your young and experimenting. How old were you." 

"It was the night of my 21st. I'd gone out with some friends and this girl was looking at me all the time. Then I was the dance floor with my friends and she just came up to me and started dancing. The next thing I knew we had our tongues down each others throats.  
"Then what happened."  
"Then she took me round the back of the club. She shoved me up against the wall and put her hand up my skirt. I swear I came after just a few minutes."  
"So it was just a bunk up outside a club."  
"Oh no I went back to her place after that. And I lost count how many orgasams I had I that."  
"Did you make her come."  
"I did. Bloody hell is it me or is it getting hot in here." Serena said as she started to fan herself with a newspaper.  
"It's getting hot and it's your fault."  
"How is it my fault."  
"Telling me all about you sexual exploits. Do you know something."  
"What."  
"I have never had an orgasam."  
"Never."  
"No I think there must be something wrong with me."  
"Bollocks there is nothing wrong with you. I mean look at you your absolutely gorgeous."  
"Do you think so."  
"Yes I do. I bet I could give you an orgasam anyday." Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.  
"I don't think you could no one else has ever managed it."  
"I bet I could." Serena smiled as she took another bite of her burger. I wonder if she is serious about giving me an orgasam. Or maybe it's just the wine talking. I would love to see if she could Bernie thought to herself. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that the time I better get going." Serena said as she drank the rest of her wine and stood up.  
"Your not going to work tomorrow are you."  
"Why not there's nothing else I can do. Anyway Declan will probably have you up in a few hours."  
"Your right there. I don't think I am going to take him to nursery tomorrow."  
"That's up to you." Serena said as Bernie walked her to the door. "You know where I am if you need me."  
"You too." Serena put her arms around Bernie and gave her a hug the best she could with two pregnant bellies in the way. "Goodnight Bernie."  
"Goodnight Serena." Jesus christ did I just dream that Bernie thought as she lent behind the door. 

When Serena got home the house seemed awfully quiet. She went into the bedroom she shared with Edward and started stripping the bedding off. Once she had changed the bedding and got undressed she climbed into bed. As she laid there she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Bernie. I can't believe I said I would make her orgasam I'm surprised she didn't run a mile. Why have I never noticed how attractive she is. I know why because i was too busy arguing with her that's why she thought herself. Serena slid her hand down her pajama bottoms and was surprised to feel how wet she was. She put 2 fingers inside of herself while thinking about Bernie.  
"Oh god." She moaned as she moved her hand faster. She came with a shudder calling out Bernie’s name. She put her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had done. I hope she hasn't heard me she thought to herself. 

"Mummy why are on the sofa." Declan said as he nudged Bernie awake the next morning.  
"I was watching TV and I must have nodded off. Come here and give me a cuddle." She said as she pulled him onto her knee. "I love you so much you know that don't you."  
"I know mummy. I love you. Has daddy gone to work already."  
"Declan I need to tell you something and I need you to be a big boy OK."  
"OK."  
"Daddy has moved out."  
"Is that because you were arguing last night."  
"Yes so I told him to leave."  
"You shouldn't have done that." Declan said as she ran out of the lounge.  
"Declan come here."  
"No I'm going to my daddy." He opened the front and ran down the drive with Bernie hot on his tail.  
"Wow there where you going little man." Serena said as she stopped him in his tracks.  
"My daddy has gone." he cried as her put his arms around Serena.  
"Declan come on back inside."  
"Will you come in with us please Serena."  
"Serena has work to go to Dec come on inside."  
"It's alright I've got a few minutes."  
"Come Serena." he said as he held her hand. They all walked back into the house. Serena settled Declan in front of the TV and walked into the kitchen to Bernie.  
"Is he alright."  
"He's watching Fireman Sam."  
"Thank you."  
"I thought you weren't gonna say anything just yet."  
"I wasn't but I thought I would just get it over and done with. Have you got time for a cuppa."  
"No I better get going or ill be late." Serena said as she turned to walk away but Bernie caught her arm to stop her. "I really need to go Bernie."  
"What you said last night about well you know. I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Forget it. It was the wine talking."  
"Was it because you looked pretty serious about it to me."  
"I shouldn't have said it."  
"I want you to do it."  
"What."  
"What you said last night. I want you to do it to me."  
"Bernie stop this please. It was stupid of me to say anything. I'll see myself out." Serena said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Serena walked as quick as she could and got in her car.  
"You stupid stupid idiot. She said as she started to hit the steering wheel. Why did you have to even say that last night. Shit she's coming she said to herself as she started the car.  
"Serena come back inside please. Let's talk." Bernie said as she knocked on the window.  
"I have to go."  
"No please don't go Serena. We need to talk about this."  
"No no we don't. I've already told you it was the wine talking."  
"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Serena said as she put the window up and drove away.  
"SERENA. Bollocks." Well done Bernie just as you are getting on with her. You go and blow it. She probably won't speak to me again now she thought as she walked back into the house. 

"Mummy, why do you keep looking out of the window." Declan said that evening.  
"I was just having a nosey that's all. Right you come on bed time." She said as she held out her hand.  
"OK.  
"Right jump in." Bernie said as they got into Declans bedroom.  
"Will I see daddy tomorrow."  
"I don't know love. It's time to go yo sleep now. Night night sweetheart."  
"Night mummy." Bernie ran downstairs when she heard a car pulling up outside. She opened the door and was just about to shout Serena. When she saw that there was a man with her. Serena put her arm through the man's and was laughing as she led him to the door.  
I can't believe this last night she was all but saying she wanted to have sex with me. And now she is bringing random men to house. 

"Alright alright."Bernie said as she walked to the front door as the doorbell went." Serena. "Hi."  
"I thought you would be busy. It's only what 30 minutes since you led that man into your house."  
"Have you been watching me."  
"No I was shutting the curtains when I saw you. So what do you want."  
"This was delivered to my house but its got your address on it."  
"Ta." She said as she snatched the letter out of Serena's hand. "Is that all you came round for. Cause I don't want to keep your little friend waiting."  
"Why are you being like this."  
"Do you really need to ask."  
"Just tell me."  
"Well let me see, last night you were propositioning me and now you bring some man back to sleep with you."  
"How dare you."  
"Oh I dare."  
"What was I thinking. I don't know why I thought that me and you could ever be friends." Serena said as she turned to walk away.  
"Who is he." Bernie said as she grabbed her arm to stop her leaving.  
"Let go of me Bernie." Serena said angrily as she pulled her arm away.  
"Am sorry I didn't mean."  
"Forget it just forget everything we ever said to each other."  
"What does that mean."  
"It means. Me and you can't and won't ever be friends." Serena said as she walked away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bernie went upstairs to and checked on Declan who was fast asleep. She got into bed and took her phone off the bedside table. 

Bernie  
Who is he Serena.

Serena  
Just leave me alone Bernie. 

Bernie  
Is he is bed with you. 

Serena  
No because that would be wrong. 

Bernie  
Why would it be wrong. 

Serena  
Because he is my brother Bernie. 

"He's your brother." Bernie said as she rang Serena.  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me."  
"You didn't give me a chance. You just kicked off and thought the worst of me as usual."  
"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me."  
"I don't know. Only a few days ago we hated each other. And now."  
"And now what."  
"I'm hanging up now."  
"Now what Serena."  
"Goodnight Bernie." Serena said as she hung up.  
"No wait Serena. Serena. Shit." She said as she threw the phone on the bed. 

Morning sis." Chris said as he came into the kitchen the next morning." Don't take this the wrong way sis but you look like shit. "  
"Thanks for that. I can always guarantee on you to cheer me up."  
"Sorry. I take it you didn't get much sleep last night."  
"About 2 hours if that."  
"Thinking about Edward."  
"Actually no. I have two little people in here who decided to have a disco last night."  
"I can't wait to meet my little niece and nephew." He said as he put his hand on Serena's stomach.  
"You going back home today."  
"Yeah I'm working tonight."  
"Thanks for coming to see yesterday."  
"I had to come to make sure my little sister was alright. After what that pratt has done to you."  
"Im fine really. It's just me and these two now."  
"You know if you ever need me I'll be here don't you."  
"I know you will." Serena said as they gave each other a hug.  
"I love you sis."  
"I love you too." 

"Serena." Bernie said as she answered the door. "Come in come in."  
"It's alright I'm not stopping. I've just come to say that I don't think we should have anything more to do with each other."  
"No don't. I have already said am sorry. I want us to be friends."  
"Why is it so important to you."  
"Because…. Because." Bernie said as she pulled Serana to her and kissed her passionately. She pulled her inside the house and shut the door. Then she pushed Serena up against the door. They both moaned into the kiss. "I'm sorry." Bernie said as they came up for air.  
"I wished you hadn't had done that."  
"Why."  
"Because I want you to do it again." She smirked as she played with Bernie’s hair.  
"I can do that no problem." Bernie said as she kissed her again. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Now what do we do." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s cheek and rested her head on her shoulder.  
"I know what I want to do." Bernie smirked as she lifted Serena head off her shoulder so they could look at each other. "Your so beautiful do you know that."  
"Are you joking. Look at the bloody size of me. Your bump is so perfectly shaped compared to mine."  
"But you have got two little beauty's in there." Bernie said as she put her hand Serena's stomach. Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s and they both looked into each others eyes. "I really want to kiss you again."  
"I'm not stopping you." She smiled as she pulled Bernie to her as they kissed again. Serena slid her hand down Bernie’s shirts.  
"What are you doing." Bernie moaned as Serena began to stroke her clit.  
"I seem to remember I promised you an orgasam."  
"Not here. Come upstairs with me."  
"Where's Declan."  
"At my mums."  
"What we waiting for then." Serena said as Bernie took her hand and led her upstairs. 

When they got in the room Serena laid Bernie gently on the bed and removed her shorts and knickers. Before laying down at the side of her.  
"Are you alright."  
"Yes I'm just a bit nervous."  
"If you don't want to do this all you have to do is say."  
"I do want this." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "Just don't feel bad if you don't give me an orgasam."  
"Oh I'll give you'll an orgasam." She said as she put her hand between Bernie’s legs and began stroking her clit again. "Does that feel alright."  
"Mmm feels good."  
"Your so wet already." Serena put 2 fingers inside then a 3rd and began pumping in and out of Bernie.  
"Oh shit. Jesue Serena that's so good." Bernie moaned. Serena shuffled down the bed as she carried on making love to Bernie. She smirked as she looked up at Bernie who was panting for breath. Serena popped Bernie’s clit in her mouth and began to suck on it.  
"What the fuck. Please Serena please don't stop. Bernie could feel a strange sensation in her body which felt great." Oh god Serena." She flopped back on the bed as she felt a wave wash over her as her body shook uncontrollablely . Serena crawled up the bed grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"I told you I would give you an orgasam didnt I." She laughed as Bernie pulled her to her and kissed her passionately.  
"Alright smart arse. Your bloody amazing. No one has ever done to me before."  
"You must have been sex with all the wrong people."  
"Obviously."  
"I won't be a minute." Serena got off and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. "Right my work here is done. I better get going."  
"You have to go so soon."  
"Declan will back soon won't he."  
"That doesn't mean you have to go. Stay have dinner with us."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes I want to spend some more time with you."  
"OK then. I'd like that." 

After dinner had been eaten. Serena, Bernie and Declan went and sat in the lounge watching TV. A few hours later Bernie took Declan bed. Once he was tucked up in bed. Bernie and Serana sat on the sofa. Bernie moved her hand closer to Serena's but Serena moved her hand away.  
"What's wrong."  
"Nothing. I better go soon. I've got an early start tomorrow."  
"Will I see you Tomorrow."  
"Bernie what do you think this is between us."  
"I don't know you tell me."  
"This isn't a relationship Bernie. Neither you or I are ready for that."  
"So what is it then."  
"It was just sex Bernie it didn't mean anything. I only did it to prove a point."  
"So that's is it. You shag me and now we're done."  
"Yes. Look Bernie we can be friends but nothing else. I'll see myself out." Serena said as she walked to the door.  
"What if I don't want to be just your friend. What if I want something more."  
"Then your going to be disappointed. Goodnight Bernie." Bernie slammed the door once she had walked out. I don't believe her one bit she said as leant against the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Bernie didn't see Serena for a few days. She kept looking out of her window to see if she could see but she couldn't. Her car wasn't there either. That night after she put Declan to bed she heard a car pulling up. So she looked out of the window and saw Serena taking a bag out of her boot.   
"SERENA." She shouted as she walked down the drive. "Where have you been?"   
"I went to see my mum for a few days."   
"I've missed you."   
"Don't please."   
"It's the truth. I can't stop thinking about you Serena."   
"Bernie I told you. We can't be anything else but friends."   
"I know what you said. Can we just talk about this please."   
"There is nothing to talk about Bernie."   
"I think there is. Just come inside for a minute please."   
"Let me just dump my bag and go for a pee then I'll be round alright."   
"OK see you in a minute." Bernie said as she walked back into the house.   
I've missed you too. What the hell have I got myself into she thought as she went into her house. 

Serena walked to Bernie’s front door and took a few deep breaths before she rang the bell.   
"Hi come in." Bernie said as she answered the door.   
"Where's Declan."   
"He's fast asleep in bed."   
"Edward messaged me yesterday."   
"Did he."   
"Yes he wants us to try again."   
"And are you going to."   
"Am I hell."  
"Isn't he with Marcus."  
"Yes but that isn't stopping him trying his luck with me."   
"Men eh. I meant what I said outside. I've missed you. I can't stop thinking about you and what you did to me."   
"Bernie."   
"Just tell you don't think about it."   
"Of course I think about it. I'm not that hard faced you know."   
"I want you to do it to me over and over again."   
"I don't want a relationship Bernie. It's too soon."   
"It's doesn't have to be a relationship we can just.   
"I can just what."   
"Ever heard of that saying friends with benefits."   
"Of course I have."   
"That's what we could be."

"Are you serious." Serena said as she began to pace the room  
"Yes why not. No strings attached. Just sex whenever we want it."   
"You've lost your mind Bernie."   
"Think about it."   
"I thought about it and it's a no."   
"When you were having sex with me how did it feel Serena."   
"Stop it."   
"Tell me how did it feel."   
"It's felt amazing. You felt amazing."   
"Well then. I want to do the exact same thing to you."  
"You do."   
"Yes, don't you want me to make love to you."   
"You know I do. I would love to feel you inside of me."   
"Then let's do this."   
"No strings attached."   
"No strings attached."   
"Just sex."   
"A lot of sex."   
"OK then."   
"We have a deal."   
"Yes why not."   
"Friends with benefits." Bernie said as she held out her hand for Serena to shake.   
"Friends with benefits."


	18. Chapter 18

4 weeks

Bernie and Serena were in bed together after another one of there sessions. Bernie looked over at Serena has nodded off. She looks so beautiful she thought to herself. Bernie couldn't remember having this much sex. Good sex for years. It was never that good with Marcus. But with Serena it was amazing. Bernie also loved making love to Serena. It feels so good being inside of her, she thought. Bernie couldn't resist kissing Serena on her neck as she cuddled further up to her.   
"Mmm" Serena moaned as she opened her eyes. "Hello." She said sleepily.   
"Hi. You look so cute when your asleep."  
"Cute huh. It's been a while since someone called me cute." She said as she picked up her phone off the bedside cabinet. "Oh god is that the time I better go."   
"You don't have to."   
"I do I have to get a shower and get changed."   
"You going somewhere."   
"Yes I have a date."   
"You've got a date. You never said."   
"I didn't think I had to the account that it's got nothing to do with you."   
"But I thought."   
"What Bernie. What did you think."   
"Well this last few weeks me and you it's being great."   
"It has but as I told you before it's just sex nothing more. You didn't think we're in a relationship did you?" Serena said as she started to get dressed.   
"Well."  
"You did didn't you. Look Bernie we have been through all this. No strings attached we agreed."   
"Don't you feel anything for me."   
"No I don't. I'll see myself out." She walked to the door and turned back around. "I'm. Sorry." then she was gone. 

As Serena got out of the taxi she stood at the door of the bar and took a deep breath. You can do this. Just get her out her head for one night. You can't be with her she thought herself as she opened the door and walked in.   
"Serena I thought you had stood me up for a second." James said as she stood up to greet her.   
"No I got a taxi it was a bit late."   
"Sit down can I get you a drink."   
"Just an orange please." James went to bar and came back a few minutes later.   
"So how far along are."   
"21 weeks. I don't think I will go to term. I've got a feeling these two will come early."   
"Is your husband going to have something to do with them."   
"He says he is. Well just have to wait and see."   
"Have you eaten. Cause they do lovely meals here."   
"No I haven't not since lunch."   
"You should eat. Here have a look at the menu."   
"Thanks."   
"I think I will the steak. What about you."   
"I think ill have the same but with peppercorn sauce."   
"I'll go and order them." James walked to the bar as Serena phone went off. 

Bernie  
Are you having fun. Xx

Serena  
Bernie please. X

Bernie  
Are you going to sleep with him. Xx

Serena  
Goodnight Bernie. X

"Everything alright." James said as he came back to the table.   
"Yes fine."   
They chatted away while they ate their meal. He clearly loves himself she thought as he kept talking about himself. Serena's mind kept wandering off as she thought about Bernie and what she was doing right now. Oh I wish I was her she thought.   
"I better book a taxi." Serena said at the end of the night.   
"You going now."   
"Yes I'm tired."   
"I'll walk you outside."   
"OK thanks." They out there coats on and walked out of the bar.   
"Thanks for a lovely evening. We must do this again sometime."   
"Maybe."   
"How about I come back to your place."   
"I don't think so."   
"Why not." He said as she pulled Serena close to him. "I want you."   
"I don't think so." She said as she tried to push him away. But he was too strong for her. He pushed her up against the wall and started trying to kiss her.   
"Get off me James I don't want this."   
"Yes you do."   
"No please get off me." She said as she closed her eyes.   
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER." Bernie shouted as she got nearer to them.   
"Who the fuck are you."   
"Im her friend now she has told you get off."   
"You don't scare me blonde."   
"Do I not. I was in the army mate I know 13 ways to kill someone with my bare hands. Do you really want to risk that."   
"Sod this." He said as she walked off.   
"Are you alright."   
"I am now your here." Serena said as she broke down in tears. Bernie put her arms around and hugged her. "How did you know I was here."   
"Don't go mad but I followed you. I've been sitting out here all night."   
"Where's Declan."   
"With the babysitter."   
"Your crazy Bernie Wolfe." She smiled.   
"Crazy about you."   
"I'm sorry."   
"For what."   
"I lied when I said I didn't care about you. Because I do." With tears rolling down her cheek. She held Bernie’s face in her hands. "I've been trying to deny it and pretend that it isn't happening. But I can't hide it any longer. I'm falling in love with you."   
"I'm falling in love with you too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Can I stay with you tonight please."   
"Of course you can you don't have to ask. Shall we go home."   
"Yes please." Serena said as they walked to Bernie’s car hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you ok." Bernie said as they got in the car. "You hands are still shaking." She put Serena's hands in her and kissed them.   
"I'll be alright. Thanks to you. I really thought he was going to." Serena broke down before she could finish her sentence. Bernie reached out and hugged Serena the best she could.   
"I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Not ever."   
"He seemed so nice while we were having dinner and then as soon as we got outside his hands were all over me like a bloody octopus. I mean is he blind or something. Who in their right mind could find this attractive." She said as she pointed to her stomach.   
"Are you saying I'm not in my right Campbell. Because I for one find you very.. Very attractive." She smiled as she kissed Serena between every word.   
"Your so beautiful." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face before burying her face in her neck.   
"So are you. Home time." Serena sat back in her seat and put her seat belt on. Bernie started the car and drove then home. 

When they got back to Bernie’s she paid the babysitter as she left.   
"Do you want a drink or anything." Bernie said as they sat on the sofa.   
"No thanks. I just want to cuddle up to you." She smiled as she shuffled closer to Bernie and put her arm across her stomach.   
"Is that better."   
"Yes. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up."   
"Your not mad at me for following you then."   
"No I'm glad you did." She said as she lifted her head up and kissed Bernie. "I meant what I said earlier."   
"So did I."  
"Do you know something."   
"What's that."   
"I'm only happy when I'm with you and Declan." Serena said as started to play with Bernie’s hair.   
"He likes you loads. He always has."   
"Strange isn't it how we have gone from hating each other to falling for each other."   
"I prefer how we are now don't you."   
"Absolutely." Serena yawned.   
"I think it's time for bed don't you."   
"I think so." Serena said as she stood and took Bernie’s hand as they walked upstairs to bed. 

"Serena." Bernie said as they laid in bed.   
"Yes."   
"Are we in a relationship now."   
"Do you want us to be."   
"I always have done."   
"Good because so do I. I want me you and our 4 children to be a proper family. Is that jumping the gun a bit do you think."   
"No I don't. Because I want that too. I mean I have no idea how we are going to cope with 3 newborns but."   
"I'm sure we will manage somehow. All I know is that.. I love you and I love Declan."   
"And we love you."   
"We will have 2 girls and 2 boys under the age of 5.Were gonna be knackered."   
"But happy."   
"Just been with you makes me happy."   
"Can you imagine what Edward's and Marcus's will say when they find out about us."   
"I don't particularly care what they think. All I care about is you and our children."   
"Our family."   
"Our big family."


	20. Chapter 20

Serena and Bernie were cuddled up in bed together when Declan came barging into the room.  
"Mummy I'm hungry." He said as he jumped onto the bed.  
"Careful matey watch mine and Serena's tummys."  
"Sorry."  
"I better get dressed and get you fed then hadn't I."  
"Yes please." He said as Bernie got out of bed and smiled as Declan took her place in the bed.  
"Morning Serena."  
"Good morning sweetheart." She said as she put her arms around him and he snuggled up to her.  
"Serena."  
"Yes love."  
"Are you and my mummy a couple now." Bernie looked at Serena and nodded her head.  
"Yes Declan we are. Is that alright with you."  
"I guess so. As long as my mummy is happy."  
"Serena makes me happy sweetheart." Bernie said as she sat on the bed and held Serena's hand.  
"That's OK I really like Serena."  
"I really like you too little man."  
"Does daddy know about you two."  
"No he doesn't. And is hasn't really got anything to do with him."  
"OK can we have breakfast now please."  
"We certainly can come on." Bernie said as they all walked down stairs. 

"He's got a point you know." Serena said as they cleared the breakfast things away. "Maybe we should tell Edward and Marcus about us."  
"Why should we. They are together why shouldn't we be."  
"I know that. But there going to find out sooner or later. Especially when these 3 make their arrivals."  
"I guess so."  
"Bernie you do know that I am going to let Edward be a part of my kids life's don't you?"  
"I know that you said." She snapped.  
"Don't be like this Bernie. He is their father. No matter what he has done. And Marcus is your kids father. You can't keep him away from them."  
"I can do whatever the hell I want with my kids."  
"I can't even talk to you when your being like this. I'll see you later." Serena said as she went into the hall and put her coat on.  
"Will I see you when you finish work."  
"That all depends."  
"On what."  
"If your in a better mood or not. See you later Declan."  
"Bye Serena."  
"Don't I get a kiss."  
"No you don't. See you later maybe." Bernie sighed as Serana slammed the door behind her. 

Bernie walked into AAU and looked around to see if she could Serena.  
"Excuse me."  
"Yes." Donna said.  
"Is Serena about by any chance."  
"She's in a budget meeting at the minute."  
"Do you know how long she will be."  
"How longs a piece of string. These things can last hours. You can wait in her office for her if you like. It's just over there."  
"Thanks I'll wait for her."  
"No problem can I get you a drink or something."  
"No I'm fine thanks." Bernie walked over to Serena's office and sat on the sofa. Bernie stood up and looked at the pictures that Serena had on her desk. She had one of her scan photos of the twins. And one of Bernie’s scan. She also saw that Serena had a photo of her and Declan on her desk. She smiled as she picked it up.  
"Donna said you were looking for me." Serena said as she opened the office door.  
"I wanted to apologise for this morning. I shouldn't have acted like that I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. You're forgiven." Serena said as she kissed Bernie.  
"Why have you got a picture of my scan and a photo of me and Declan on your desk."  
"Why do you think. So I can look at everyone I love while I'm at work." She said shyly.  
"That's so sweet. We all love you too Serena." Bernie said as they stood hugging each other. 


	21. Chapter 21

Declan was playing in the garden and Serena and Bernie were in the kitchen making Sunday dinner.  
"Shall we make some Yorkshire Puddings." Serena said as she chopped the carrots.   
"I wouldn't know where to start, I have never made them before."   
"Are you kidding me."   
"No seriously."   
"Well it's about time you learnt isn't it." She said as she kissed Bernie chaste on the lips. "It's really easy."   
"Show me then Prue Leith."   
"I'm not that old." They both laughed.   
"DADDY." they heard Declan say from the garden. They both walked outside to see Marcus hugging Declan and swinging him round.   
"I've missed you so much son."   
"I've missed you daddy." 

"Serena." Edward said as he walked up to them.   
"What are you doing her Edward."   
"Marcus wanted to see Declan and I wanted to see how you were."   
"As you can see I'm fine."   
"What you doing round here anyway. You two hate each other."   
"They don't hate each other anymore. There together." Declan said.   
"Your what." Edward said as he looked at Serena.   
"We are together not that it has anything to do with you."   
"It has everything to do with me you're my wife and your having my children."   
"No Edward I stop being your wife when you and Marcus decided to have an affair."   
"You are just doing this to get back at me, aren't you?"   
"Don't flatter yourself Edward. Not everything is about you."   
"We love each other and we want to be together." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena's waist.   
"I think we need to talk in private Serena don't you?"   
"Anything you have to say you can say it in front of Bernie."   
"I said I want to talk to you in private." he said angrily as she grabbed Serena's arm.   
"Touch her again if you dare." Bernie said as she knocked Edwards hand away.   
"It's alright sweetheart. Come on then if you want to talk."   
"If he hurts you I'll kill him." Bernie said as she held Serena's hands in hers.   
"He might be a lot of things but he won't hurt me not in that way anyway. I'll be fine."She kissed Bernie on the lips and hugged her. "  
"I love you."   
"I love you too. I see you later."   
"OK." Serena said as she went home with Edward following behind. 

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that you and her are in a relationship." Edward said as they got into Serena's.   
"You can believe what you like I don't really care."   
"It just doesn't make any sense Serena. A few months ago you hated the sight of each other. And now your in love. I don't believe it."   
"It's the truth Edward. After you and Marcus did the dirty on us we got close. And one thing led to another."   
"Have you slept with her."   
"Edward don't."   
"HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER."   
"YES. I have and it was amazing. She's amazing. I don't know why your so bothered anyway your loved up with Marcus."   
"I'm bothered because I love you. I've always loved you Serena."   
"You should have thought about that before having your affair shouldn't you."   
"It was a mistake Serena a big mistake. I want you. I want my wife back." He reached out and put his hands on Serena's stomach. "I want me you and our kids to be a family. I love you. Take me back Serena please."


	22. Chapter 22

"You are joking me." Serena laughed.   
"No I'm not. I want you back Serena."   
"What about Marcus. Or have you completely forgotten about him."   
"I care about Marcus but I love you."   
"When I kicked you out you said you loved Marcus. So what's changed Edward."   
"All we have seemed to do in the last few weeks is argue."   
"We used to argue Edward. Couples do that."   
"We only ever argued about important things. We just seem to argue about everything."   
"Oh dear poor you."   
"It's not funny Serena."   
"Not much it's not it's bloody hilarious. Look Edward I never thought I would be happy again when we split. But me and Bernie we are really happy. We are going to raise our kids together. I love her and I love little Declan."   
"So where does that leave me they are my kids too that your carrying."   
"I know that. And you can see them whenever you want. I won't ever stop you."  
"So that's it."   
"I can't be with you. I don't love you anymore Edward. I'm sorry."   
"This is all my fault isn't it. I should never have gone for Marcus."   
"I'm glad you did. Because if you hadn't me and Bernie might still have been at each other's throats."   
"I wish you were still at each other's throats." he snapped.   
"Grow up Edward. We are staying together whatever you say. We love each other. Just accept it like I have accepted you and Marcus. It's over between us. I want a divorce Edward."   
"What if I don't want to give one."   
"Don't make things difficult Edward."   
"I am not giving you a divorce and that's final." He said as she left the house. 

"He hasn't hurt you has." Bernie said as few minutes later as she and Declan went round to Serena's.   
"No of course not. Declan why don't you go in the lunge and out the TV on."   
"OK Serena."   
"Come in the kitchen."   
"What happened then. Edward didn't even come in the house for Marcus. He just texted him to say he was going home."   
"He wants us to get back together."   
"Your not are you."  
"Of course I'm not." Serena smiled as she put her arms around Bernie’s neck. "There's only one person I want to be with and that's you. I love you."   
"I love you too." She kissed Serena gently.   
"I've asked Edward for a divorce."   
"Wow and how did that gone down."   
"Not good. He says he isn't going to give me one."   
"So now what."   
"I will be divorcing him Bernie. Whether he likes it or not." 

"Do you think we should tell Marcus about Edward has been saying about wanting you back." Bernie said as they laid on the sofa that night.   
"No he won't ask again."   
"He might do."   
"Why are you so bothered. Unless."   
"Unless what."   
"Unless you want Marcus back." Serena said as she sat up. "Is that what this about. Do you want him back Bernie."   
"No of course not."   
"I don't believe you. This is why you want me to tell. Marcus isn't it. So he will come running back to you."   
"No no it isn't."   
"I can't believe I have been so stupid. You have let me fall in love with you and all this time you want Marcus back."   
"I don't know where all this is coming from Serena. But it's not true. I want to be with you. Where are you going?" She said as Serena stood up.   
"I'm going home."   
"I thought you were staying here tonight."   
"Well you thought wrong didn't you." Serena said as she got up and went to the door. Bernie grabbed her turned Serena around and kissed her.   
"I don't want Marcus. Your all I want. Please believe me because its the truth. When I think about my future, I see you in it. Just me you and our beautiful children."   
"I want that too. I love you."   
"And I love you. Don't go home. I want you to stay with me."   
"I'll stay with you forever."   
"That's all I want."


	23. Chapter 23

"We better get up I have got to be at the hospital for my scan for 10.00." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and got out of bed.  
"Can I come with with you."  
"Edward will be there."  
"I don't care. He doesn't bother me."  
"OK then. Can I come with you when you have yours on Wednesday."  
"You know you can you don't have to ask."  
"That's alright then. Get your arse out of bed then."  
"Am out. I'll go get Declan up and give his breakfast."  
"OK I'll be down in bit." She said as walked into the bathroom and got jumped in the shower.  
"I am going to take you to nan and grandads when you've had your breakfast Declan." Bernie said as they sat at the table.  
"Why."  
"Because Serena is having a scan today and I am going with her."  
"Can't I go too."  
"No you can't no children are aloud."  
"OK. I won't be there all day though will I."  
"No love just for a few hours."  
"Morning Serena."  
"Good morning little man." Serena smiled as she kissed him on top of the head before sitting down.  
"Right Declan if you've finished your breakfast let's get go get your shoes on and I'll take you round to nan and grandads."  
"OK mummy."  
"I won't be long sweetheart." She said as she kissed Serena.  
"Alright."  
"Bye Serena."  
"Declan Dunn get your bum in here and give me a hug."  
"Sorry Serena." He said as she ran into the kitchen and threw his arms around her. "That's better."  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too. Be a good boy won't you."  
"I will see you later."  
"Bye sweetie." She said as she turned around and buttered some toast. 

"He better be here on time." Serena said as they sat in the waiting room.  
"Am sure he will be love."  
"If he doesn't turn up today. I'm not letting him know when the next one is if I need one."  
"Calm down don't be getting so stressed."  
"Sorry. Oh, for God's sake." Serena said as she saw Edward and Marcus walk towards them. "What the fuck has he brought him for."  
"Well you've brought me."  
"I guess. Your late."  
"Sorry I couldn't find a parking space."  
"I hope you don't think he's coming in the room."  
"He will stay out here with Bernie."  
"Bernie is coming in if they let her."  
"So she can come in but Marcus can't."  
"Yes that's right. Have you got a problem with that."  
"Yes I have."  
"Tough."  
"Serena Campbell." the nurse said.  
"Yep that's me."  
"Serena I think I better stay out here." Bernie said.  
"I want you in there with me."  
"Not if it's gonna cause and argument. I'll wait outside with Marcus."  
"OK. I love you."  
"I love you."  
"I won't be long. Come then if your coming Edward." Serena said they walked into the room. 

"How have you been?"  
"I look like the size of house but apart from that I'm fine."  
"Right let's have a look at these two shall we."  
"Yes please." Edward reached out to take Serena's hand but she pulled it away from him.  
"Everything is looking well."  
"Can I see them."  
"2 seconds while i just take some measurements. There you go there's your babies."  
"There growing alright."  
"Fine absolutely fine. Here listen they have got good strong heartbeats."  
"Hello my beautiful babies." Serena cried as she reached out and touched the screen.  
"I can't wait to see them Serena."  
"Me either."  
I'll leave you to get yourself sorted. "  
"OK thanks."  
"Let me help you."  
"I can manage don't touch me."  
"Are you happy Serena." Edward said as they got to the door.  
"Very happy. I've already told you Bernie makes me happy." She said as they walked back into the reception.  
"Is everything OK."  
"Yes everything's fine."  
"Serena I have printed you two pictures off." The nurse said.  
"Thank you so much."  
"No problem. Look after yourself."  
"I will."  
"Let's have a look then."  
"In a minute. Here." Serena said as she passed Edward one of the photos. "Right I'll see you later." She said as she took Bernie by the hand and they walked away.  
"Serena slow down. What's the rush."  
"I just wanted to get away from him. He is doing my head in. Here." She passed Bernie the scan photo.  
"Wow they are getting so big. It looks like they are cuddling each other."  
"I just want them to be alright."  
"There's no reason why they shouldn't be. We will soon be a family of 6."  
"We will cope won't we."  
"As long as we're together we can cope with anything." Bernie said as she out her arm around Serena and walked to the car.


	24. Chapter 24

6 weeks later and Bernie and Serena were so happy together. Serena had been made to go on maternity leave early because it was getting too tiring for her on her feet all day. They hadn't moved in together officially but Serena spent most nights at Bernie’s.   
"Do you fancy go out for Sunday Lunch." Bernie said as they got dressed.   
"You can do. It's saves having to do the washing up."   
"I'll go ring up book us a table."   
"OK." Bernie kissed Serena before leaving the room. Serena sat at the dressing table brushing her hair when Declan came in and stood at the side of her. "Hello sweetheart."   
"Hi." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder. Serena smiled as she kissed him on the head.   
"Mummy said we're going out."   
"Yes we're going to let someone else cook and wash the pots." She said as she put some makeup on.   
"Why you putting that on."   
"What my makeup."   
"Yes."   
"It makes me look a bit better."   
"But your pretty as you are."   
"Not at the minute. I've got bags under my eyes that we could put shopping in."   
"No you haven't. I think you and mummy are beautiful."   
"And I think you are very handsome little man."   
"I'm nearly a big boy ."   
"I know you are." She said as she ruffled his hair as she stood up.   
"Your belly is bigger than my mummy's."  
"That's because there are two babies in my belly. Your mummy has only got one in hers."   
"Are they squashed up in there." He said as he put his hands gently on Serena's tummy.   
"No darling."   
"Will I be a big brother to your babies."   
"Do you want to be." Serena said as she sat on the bed and put her arm around Declan.   
"Yes please."   
"Then you can be."   
"Yes. Thank you Serena." he hugged Serena and kissed her on the cheek.   
"Your welcome darling." 

Bernie stood outside the bedroom with tears rolling down her face. As she listened to them talking. She wiped her tears away and walked into the bedroom.   
"Dinners booked for 12.30."  
"Great."   
"Mummy I want Yorkshire puddings for my dinner."   
"You can have Yorkshire puddings. Go pick some clothes to put on."   
"OK."   
"He loves you. Do you know that." Bernie said as she down beside Serena.   
"The feelings mutual I can assure you. He is such a great kid." She winced.   
"Are you alright."   
"I think there doing somersaults in there today." Serena said as she rubbed her stomach.   
"Let me feel. There certainly very active today."   
"Bernie. We will cope won't we?"   
"Of course we will. People with triplets manage and that's how it will feel. Like we have had triplets."   
"Mummy can I put my new jeans on." Declan shouted.   
"Yes. I better go and sort him out."   
"Alright." Serena said as Bernie left the room. "Will you two behave in there." she winced as she carried on rubbing her stomach. 

"Are you not eating your Yorkshire pudding." Declan said to Serena as they sat eating their lunch.   
"No darling do you want it."   
"Yes please mum." Declan said. Both Serena and Bernie looked at Declan. "What." he said with a mouthful of food.  
"Sweetheart you've just called me mum."  
"Does it matter." he said sadly.   
"No my love of course it doesn't. It just shocked me that's all. You always called me Serena."   
"But you are always at our house and if I'm going to be a big brother to your babies. Then that should make you my mum."   
"Come here." She smiled as she hugged hug. "I would be proud to be your mum. I love you Declan."   
"I love you too."   
"And I love both of you."   
"We both love you mummy."  
"We sure do. I think i need the loo yet again."  
"I need to go too."   
"Come on then matey." Serena held Declan's hand as they walked to the toilet.   
"You go in first and I'll hold the door for you ok Dec."   
"OK."   
"Oh god." Serena moaned.  
"Mum are you alright." Declan said as he came out of the toilets.   
"Sweetheart I need you to go and get your mummy for me please right now."  
"Excuse me Lady."Declan said to a woman who had just walked into the toilets." Will you just look after my mum for me please. While I just go get my mummy. "  
"Yes of course."   
"Thank you."  
"Declan hurry." Serena moaned as she lent over the sinks in agony.


	25. Chapter 25

"MUMMY MUMMY." Declan shouted as he ran through the pub.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong where's Serena?"  
"You have to come quick she's dying." he pulled at Bernie’s arms.  
"Declan calm down. What are you talking about."  
"She's in a lot of pain. Come on." Declan dragged Bernie to the toilet. Bernie could here Serena screaming as soon as she opened the door.  
"Oh God no." She cried in pain.  
"Serena it's alright I'm here."  
"Thank god."  
"I've called for an ambulance it is on its way." The lady who was waiting with Serena said.  
"Great cheers."  
"Are you going to be alright I can stay if you like."  
"We'll be fine thank you for all your help."  
"No problem."  
"Thank you for helping my mum." Declan said as he held Serena's hand which she lifted to her lips and kissed. Good Boy."  
"Your very welcome young man. Good luck Serena."  
"Thank you so much for you help Anne. Argh." She moaned. "This can't be happening Bernie I've got 2 months to go yet."  
"Try not to panic darling. Everything will be fine."  
"What if it isn't. I want my babies." She cried.  
"You'll have your babies. They will soon be in your arms."  
"I bloody hope so. Get my phone out of my bag and ring Edward. He needs to know what's happening."  
"OK." Bernie said as she took the phone and started to ring Edward.  
"Hello."  
"Edward it's Bernie."  
"What do you want."  
"Serena told me call you. We think she is labour."  
"What hospital is she in."  
"She isn't yet we are waiting for the ambulance."  
"Tell him I going to Holby General."  
"She's going."  
"I heard her." he said as she cut him off. I'll. Meet you there. "  
"OK." She said as she cut him off.  
"Hello Mrs Campbell." The ambulance man said as they came into the toilets.  
"Hi Matty."  
"Can you sit on this gurney for me."  
"I don't think I can move if I wanted to."  
"Come on we'll help you. Nice and steady let's get you out of here and on the ambulance."  
"Jesus christ." She moaned as they gently got her on the gurney.  
"I'll follow you in the ambulance darling. I need to drop Declan off at my mums."  
"No I want you with me. Can't you tell them to come to the hospital to pick Dec up please. Please don't leave me."  
"Alright alright." She said they loaded Serana in the back of the ambulance. 

Serena had been in the hospital for over an hour and had been prodded and poked.  
Edward and Bernie sat at Serena's bedside as she screamed in agony.  
"Serena I don't want you to push yet." the midwife said.  
"I need to push."  
"Sweetheart she said don't." Edward said as he stroked her hair out of her face. Bernie’s face was like thunder.  
"Please do something."  
"Just keep using the gas and air Serena."  
"It's not anything it's SHITE." She shouted.  
"Calm down my love."  
"Feel free to swap places Edward and see how calm you bloody are." She said as Bernie sniggered. "please help me."  
"Right Serena on the nest contraction push. Let's see if we can do this naturally."  
"Thank you."

Serena had been pushing for over an hour and nothing was happening.  
"Serena stopped pushing a minute."  
"What's wrong." Edward said.  
"One of the babies is not liking all this pushing Serena. I'm going to have to go get a doctor."  
"What does she mean by that."  
"She means one of them is getting distressed." she said as she took. Edwards hand and squeezed it.  
"Right Serena I'm just going to take a look if that's alright with you."  
"Crack on my dignity has already gone out of the window." She said as the doctor examined her.  
"Serena I don't want you to panic but I think it's best if we take you for a c section."  
"Why."  
"Because one of the baby's heart rate is dropping and we need to get them out ASAP."  
"Do whatever you have to do to help my babies."  
"Let's get her in there now. Mr Campbell you will have to wait out here till get Serena prepared."  
"What about Bernie."  
"There's only one person aloud in at a time sorry. Let's go."  
"Wait." Serena said as she reached out for Bernie’s hand. "Don't go anywhere will you."  
"I'm staying right here."  
"I love you Bernie." She cried.  
"I love you too Serena." She smiled as she bent down and kissed.  
"Right let's go." The doctor said as they took her through the doors and into theatre. 


	26. Chapter 26

Bernie and Edward were both pacing the room waiting for someone to come and get Edward.   
"Edward were ready for you now." A nurse said.   
"Thank you. You may as well go home Bernie. I mean at the end of the day the babies are kind and Serena's not yours. Just go." he smirked as he left.   
"Fuck off." She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her stomach. Bernie went and stood outside the theatre doors. She had been outside the theatre doors for about 10 minutes when she heard the loud wailing of a little person. Bernie wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Another few minutes one cry was joined by another.   
"Bernie. Serena has sent me out to tell you that babies are absolutely fine." a nurse said smiling.   
"And Serena."  
"Serena's fine."   
"There really all alright." She cried.   
"Yes and the babies are absolutely gorgeous."   
"They must take after their mum then."   
"I couldn't possibly comment." She said as she smiled.   
"When can I see them."   
"Soon when she gets back on the ward." she said as she opened the theatre doors. Bernie tried to look inside she held the door open a little bit and saw Edward kiss Serena a little too near the lips for her liking.   
"I love you." She heard him say to Serena.   
"Excuse me." Bernie said as she stopped someone in scrubs who was passing.   
"Yes love."   
"Can you tell the women in her names Serena Campbell."   
"Yes."   
"Can you tell that Bernie’s gone home. And that she hopes she has a nice life with her husband."   
"Yes of course."   
"Thank you." She said as she choked back her tears and left. 

Serena was taken back to her room and made comfortable. She had both babies in her arms and kept kissing them both gently on the head.   
"Do you want me to take one off you."   
"No there OK." She couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful son and daughter.   
"Right i'll leave you to it." The nurse said.   
"Where's Bernie. She said she would be here when I came out of the theatre."   
"She's gone."   
"What do you mean she's gone."   
"She left a message with my colleague. Now let me get this right. She said she had to leave and that she hopes you and Edward have a nice life together."   
"I'm not with Edward. Why would she say that. I'm with her. I love her."   
"I don't know if that's what she said. I come check on you in 30 minutes."   
"Your looking very sheepish."   
"Who me."   
"Yes you Edward. You didn't say anything to her did you when I went down to theatre."   
"No much."   
"What did you say to her Edward."   
"Just that these two were mine and yours not hers."   
"Why did you say that."   
"Because it's true."   
"Get out"   
"No way."   
"You better get out of my site now. And tell the nurse I want her before you sod off."   
"It's alright baby girl i'll get momma Bernie back."  
"You wanted me."   
"Yes you can get my phone out of my bag and take a picture of me and my babies please."   
"Of course I can. There you go." She said as she showed Serena the photo.   
"Thank you. Could you put them in the cot for me please. I need to send a message."   
"Course I can come here little man. And you sweetheart. Do you need anything else."   
"No thanks for that love."   
"No problem." 

Serena sent the photo of her and the kids to Bernie. Underneath the picture she wrote.  
Hello momma Bernie. Our mummy wants you to come and meet us. We are waiting for you. Mummy has kicked daddy out because he is a jerk. Ignore everything he said to you. Because we are as much yours as we are his. You will be bringing us up with our mummy. 

Bernie had to wipe her tears away before she could read anymore. After she wiped them she continued reading. 

Mummy is missing you Momma Bernie. We promise if you come we won't cry too much. We can't wait to play with our big brother and little sister when she arrives. Please come back. Mummy is very upset and you should never upset a hormonal women we know that and we aren't even 2 hours old yet. Mummy loves you so very much. And so do we. Xxxxx

"I love you too. Bernie said she looked up at the hospital and smiled as she wiped her eyes and got out of the car. Bernie took a deep breath and went back inside the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

"I've done all I can do now babies." Serena sighed as she leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. "If you daddy has spoiled things between me and momma Bernie I will have to slap him."  
"Now now Campbell there is never any need for violence." Bernie said as she stood at the door.  
"Bernie your back." She smiled as she opened her eyes.  
"Of course I'm back."  
"Get yourself over here and kiss me right now."  
"Yes ma'am." She smiled as walked towards Serena and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Come round here and say hello to our babies."  
"Hello." Bernie said before going quiet.  
"Bernie what's wrong."  
"They look so small."  
"Small but perfectly formed. Everything is working as it should."  
"They are so beautiful Serena. Can I pick them up."  
"Of course you can." Just then the nurse came in to see if everything was alright.  
"Here let me help me. You sit down in the chair and I will give them to you."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. There you go. Do you need anything Serena."  
"I would love a cup of decent tea please. Strong no sugar."  
"Coming right up. Would you like one Bernie."  
"No thanks I'm fine."  
"Say hello to Cameron and Ellinor."  
"Hello I'm your momma." She said as she kissed both babies on the head with tears running her face. "I love them so much already."  
"There amazing aren't they."  
"They sure are. They take after their mummy. I love you so much Serena."  
"And I love you." 

A little while later as the twins were asleep in the cot and Bernie and Serena were cuddled up on the bed.  
"Why did you leave earlier." "Because of Edward. I saw him kiss you."  
"He didn't kiss me did he?"  
"It was only a peck at the side of the lips but I saw it through a crack in the door. I just got so jealous."  
"You don't need to be. I don't want Edward. I just want you and our children."  
"That's all I want."  
"There's only this little madam to put in an appearance now and our family is complete." Serena said as she rubbed Bernie’s stomach.  
"Where's my brother and sister." Declan said as he came running into the room.  
"Shush they are asleep." Bernie said.  
"Leave him he's alright. Come round round here sweetheart and say hello."  
"There so tiny mum. What's there names."  
"Cameron and Ellinor."  
"Nice names. Hello Cameron, hello Ellinor I'm your big brother. I will be looking after you showing you the ropes and and everything. If you need anything just come to me I will sort it." Bernie and Serena looked at each other with tears in their and smiled.  
"Declan where's your nan and Grandad."  
"They brought me to the room and went downstairs to get a coffee they will be up in a minute."  
"OK."  
"Can I hold them."  
"Of course you can. Bernie pass him one and pass me the other I want a cuddle too." 

Declan had fallen asleep on Bernie’s knee and Bernie mum was holding Ellinor and her dad was holding Cameron. Serena could feel her eyes closing.  
"Sweetheart we better get off and let you get some rest."  
"You don't have to go yet."  
"You've had a busy day. It's time to sleep. I better this one home in bed as well."  
"OK."  
With the babies out back in their cot. Bernie’s dad took Declan off her. Bring him over here a second Alf."Serena said as she kissed Declan on the cheek." Good little man. I love you" she whispered.  
"I'll meet you outside."  
"OK see you later Serena."  
"Bye."  
"I'll come first thing tomorrow when I've dropped Declan off."  
"Alright. I'm hoping I'm not going to be here for too long."  
"When you come home. I want you and kids to move in me and Declan permanently."  
"I'd like that. I love you and Declan so much."  
"And we love you more than you'll ever know." Bernie kissed Serena gently. "I better go I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow." Bernie kissed Serena one more time them kissed the kissed the twins and left. Serena laid down shut her eyes and went to sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

A few days lays later Serena was changing Cameron's nappy and getting them ready to go home. When Edward walked into the room.  
"Good morning how's my gorgeous babies doing today."  
"They are perfect. About from this one who has just had a very dirty protest. Haven't you young man." She said as she picked Cameron up and kissed him softly. "What are you doing here anyway."  
"Well you're going home today aren't you?"  
"Yes and."  
"And that's why I am here to take you home."  
"Bernie is taking me home Edward. She is on her way for us."  
"I should be taking you home."  
"Why should you."  
"Because they are my children and you are still my wife or have you forgotten."  
"Don't start this again Edward. I still haven't forgiven you for what the said to Bernie the other day."  
"What I said to her was the truth. Cameron and Ellinor are our children. They are nothing to do with her."  
"Yes they are. Because we are going straight to Bernie's from here. She has moved all of my things and the twins things into her house. We will be living together from now on."  
"What about our house."  
"When I have made sure I have got everything out of the house that I need you can gladly have it back."  
"And what if it things don't work out with you and Bernie."  
"You and Marcus have more chance of splitting up then me and Bernie. We are rock solid."  
"We should be together just me you and our children."  
"Your living in a dream world Edward. Once Bernie has the baby are family will be complete."  
"Bernie’s baby won't be yours just like our babies aren't hers."  
"Just leave us alone."  
"You can't keep me away from them Serena."  
"I'm not going to Edward. I wouldn't dream of doing that. But you and me are never going to get back together. I am staying with Bernie."  
"But I still love you Serena."  
"Edward I will always love you. You are the father of my children. But I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Bernie Edward can't you see that."  
"I can see that."  
"Then stop being difficult. I have accepted that you and Marcus are together. Just do the same and accept me and Bernie. Between the 4 of us we are going to be bringing up 4 kids. We should be working together not against each other."  
"I agree."  
"That's that sorted then. Right you two let's get you in your car seats momma Bernie is on her way up for us." She said as she looked at her phone. 

"I'll help you put them in the car seats."  
"Thank you." Edward and Serena began to put the babies in their car seats. Serena out a blanket over them both and they both looked snug and warm. Edward reached out and took Serena's hand in his.  
"We have created the most perfect little humans haven't we."  
"We have. They are beautiful."  
"Just like you."  
"Edward."  
"I know your with Bernie. But it doesn't stop me having feelings for you."  
"Just make sure you keep them well hidden."  
"I will don't worry."  
"Hey look who's here you two." Serena said as Bernie walked in.  
"Hello you two. Hello gorgeous." she said as she kissed Serena not minding that Edward was standing there. "Have you got everything."  
"Yep."  
"Let's go home shall we."  
"Definitely let's get you two home."  
"I'll carry these two."Edward said as she grabbed the car seat. Bernie looked at Serena. Let him she mouthed. As they all left for home. 

They had been back home for a few hours and Edward was out staying his welcome.  
"I'm going to make a start on dinner." Bernie said as she went into the kitchen.  
"What wrong." Serena said as she followed her.  
"What's wrong how long is he going to be staying for."  
"I don't know. I can't exactly tell him to sod off can I. They are his kids too."  
"I know that. But I just wanted it to be you and kids for a bit that's all."  
"Wait a minute."Serena walked back into the lounge." Edward I don't mean to be rude but I am shattered I'm going to have a few hours kip while the twins are asleep. "  
"Oh I'm sorry you should have said earlier. I'll let you get some rest."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll see myself out you get laid down."  
"I will see you later."  
"Has he gone." Bernie said as she walked into the hall.  
"Yep"  
"How did you manage that."  
"Just told him I was shattered. So the twins are asleep. Declan is asleep on his bed."  
"And."  
"So what are we going to do now."  
"I can think of something. I don't think so I'm still a bit tender. But I can still make love to you." She smirked as she unzipped Bernie’s jeans and yanked them down.


	29. Chapter 29

3 weeks later

"Shush shush come on Cameron mummy will back soon." Edward said as she paced the lounge trying to get Cameron to stop crying. "Come on Serena. About time." He said as the door open. "Serena take him will you."   
"Bloody hell Edward give me chance to get through the door. Oh dear, what's up with you little man." She said as she took Cameron off Edward. He stop crying instantly.   
"How do you do that."   
"Edward make yourself useful and go put the kettle on."   
"I'll give you a hand." Marcus said.   
"Welcome home baby girl." Serena said as she sat down at the side of Bernie and their newest arrival.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes Declan."   
"We are keeping Charlotte aren't we."   
"I think we should don't you."   
"Yeah. She's cute just like Cameron and Ellinor. I'm a big brother. I have to look after them."   
"You'll be the best big brother ever." Serena smiled as she patted for Declan to sit in the middle of them. Serena kissed him on the head and then kissed Bernie.   
"This is where the fun starts."   
"Well manage. We have been coping with these two. We will easily cope with one more. Won't we Charlotte."   
"Here you go two cups of tea." Edward said as she Place them on the coffee table.   
"Are you two not having one."   
"No where going to go and leave you in peace. I'll call round tomorrow if that's alright."  
"Of course it alright Marcus."   
Marcus walked up to Charlotte and kissed her on the head. "Daddy loves you little girl." He whispered. "See you tomorrow big guy." He said as he hugged Declan. "Love you son."   
"Love you daddy. See you tomorrow."   
"Bye you two."   
"See you." 

Declan was asleep up in bed and the twins had both been fed and were fast asleep in their moses baskets. Bernie was feeding Charlotte on the bed when Serena came and sat beside her.   
"I'm so happy Bernie are you."   
She smiled as she played with Bernie’s hair.   
"I don't think I ever been this happy. I have everything I need and love under this roof."   
"Me too. She certainly likes her food."   
"Doesn't she just."   
"She looks so much like you Bernie."   
"Poor child."   
"Stop that you are gorgeous and you know it." She said as she kissed Bernie. I love you."  
"I love you. I'll just wind this one and we'll have an early night eh."   
"Yes. It's just unfortunate we can't do anything."   
"Snuggling up to you will do me just fine."   
Serena went into the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. While Bernie settled Charlotte in her moses Basket at the side of her neither and sister. 

Serena came out of the bathroom and smiled as she looked at the three moses baskets all in a row. She gently kissed all three of the babies and climbed into bed beside Bernie.   
"Come here and let's have a cuddle." Bernie said as Serena settled in her arms.   
"Would have thought when we first met that we would end up falling in love with each other."   
"Not me that's for sure. We hated each other."   
"Did you really hate me."   
"Did I hell. I fancied you like mad."   
"You did."   
"Yes. What about you."   
"The same. I just pretend to hate you. Because I was with Edward and you were with Marcus. I just thought if I couldn't have you then I would pretend to hate you instead."   
"I never want to be without you Serena."   
"Your never going to be without me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our 4 beautiful children."   
"So do I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. "Your the love of my life."   
"And your mine. Shush I can hear little feet."   
"Declan."   
"Yes mummy." he said as she stuck his head round the door.   
"What are you doing out of bed young man."   
"I want to sleep with you and mum so I can help with the babies." Bernie and Serena looked at each other and smiled. "Hop in then." He claimed in and snuggled up between them both. They both kissed him and put their arms around him.   
"Night mums I love you both."   
"Goodnight sweetheart  
We both love you too." they smiled as all 3 of them fell asleep.


End file.
